1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for operating various devices such as a model train, a switching unit of a railroad on which the model train travels and a signal or the like by remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system for individually operating a drive unit and its peripheral unit by remote control with the data to be transmitted from a transmitter, for example, a system is known, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-197777. The remote control system described in this publication is provided with a model train as a drive unit, a switching unit for switching a track on which the model train travels as a peripheral unit and a transmitter for operating the model train and the switching unit by remote control. The transmitter repeatedly transmits the transmission data at a predetermined period. The transmission data of one frame to be transmitted for each time includes the identification information (an object code) for specifying for which the transmission data has been destined, the train model or the switching unit and the control information (a data code) for controlling the operation of the train model or the switching unit, which is designated by the identification information. The model train and the switching unit determine whether the transmission data is destined for themselves on the basis of the identification information that is included in the received data, respectively. Then, if they determine that the transmission data is destined for them, they control the operation on the basis of the control information that is included in the data. In this way, a plurality of model trains and switching units can be selectively and individually controlled on the basis of the transmission data, which is transmitted from one transmitter.
However, according to the above described remote control system, in order to transmit the transmission data for one frame, the model train and the switching unit to be operated by remote control should be alternatively selected. Therefore, the transmission data for one frame is only used for any one object to be controlled in the model train or the switching unit, so that the control information is not transmitted to other objects to be controlled. Accordingly, during the operation of the switching unit by remote control, the control information for the model train is not transmitted and it is not possible to operate the model train by remote control. Generally, it is often the case where the control of so-called peripheral unit such as the switching unit is needed accompanied by the operational control of a main drive unit such as the model train or the like, so that a user may want the main object to be controlled to be continuously controlled even during controlling of such as a peripheral unit. For example, the user may performs the operation so as to switch over the switches and a signaler in association with a traveling position and a traveling speed of a model train as continuously controlling the traveling of the model train. Therefore, for example, there is a scene where the user regulates the speed even in the process of switching over the switches. According to the conventional system, it is not possible to meet such a requirement.